


kiss away young thrills

by punknouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Stoner!5sos, Stoner!Calum - Freeform, Stoner!Malum, Stoner!Michael, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknouis/pseuds/punknouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(401): He's pretending to be my boyfriend so that my family won't bother us when we sneak off to smoke weed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss away young thrills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [internetmikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetmikey/gifts).



> this took way too damn long but malum has been haunting me in my sleep and stoner!5sos is my ultimate favorite so when i saw [this](http://33.media.tumblr.com/e173cb12e8069de465794706700c0582/tumblr_ng6ykmUKT51snzb4lo1_500.gif) i knew i had to do something about it
> 
> this is for [nevaeh](http://internetmikey.tumblr.com) who lets me torture her w headcanons and links to fic and who also encouraged me to just do the damn thing
> 
> title comes from The (After) Life of the Party by Fall Out Boy
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr, [sleepyclemmings](http://sleepyclemmings.tumblr.com) :)

* * *

It was like, kind of weird to be holding Calum’s hand but at the same time it wasn’t weird at all? I mean they cuddled all the time but Michael cuddled with Luke all the time too and even Ashton, but that was different. But holding hands was just so.... _coupley_. And they were in _public_. The things Michael did to get high.

They were back home in Sydney finally relaxing with family. Calum’s family was having a BBQ and naturally all of the boys were invited, but Luke wasn’t answering his phone and Ashton had already told him that he was spending the day with Harry. Surprisingly Michael had answered the quickest of them all, saying he would be at Calum’s around two. Calum texted Michael outside of their group chat telling him that he had scored 2 grams from his dealer. Michael smiled to himself and texted a quick reply back.

It had been a while since Michael had Calum to himself and it had been almost as long since he had gotten high. They had been so busy the past couple of weeks that every time they had some down time all Michael did was catch up on sleep. Michael assumed that they’d go and say hi to everyone and then sneak off to Calum’s room and hotbox the bathroom like they used to.

But then Calum comes down the front walkway and the first thing he says to Michael is, “Bro hold my hand, I told everyone you’re my boyfriend.”  And Michael almost choked on his own spit.

“W-what?” he sputtered out, his voice a lot higher pitched than he would ever admit.

“Yeah, my family is all here and Mum won’t let me out of her sight. So I’ve got a plan.”

“What, tell everybody that we’re fucking?” Michael screeched. As if he would ever be fucking Calum. Michael wasn’t that desperate. Not that Calum wasn’t attractive, or a good kisser, but he was _Calum_. He’d grown up with the kid, they were like brothers.

“Not just fucking mate, _dating_ ,” Calum retorted, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “Love and feelings included.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Okay, but why?”

 

“Because,” Calum started, grabbing Michael’s arm and pulling him down the walkway, “This way we’re able to sneak off without being bothered. Have some alone time.”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows together and stopped on Calum’s front porch step, turning towards him. “Why would we need alone time, we’re together 24/7.”

Calum reached up and smacked Michael on the back of the head. “To get high you dumb fuck, remember? Come on hold my hand, we gotta make this shit look convincing.”

And that’s how Michael ended up in Calum’s back yard, holding Calum’s hand while Calum laughed at one of his neighbor’s jokes. Michael leaned his head onto Calum’s shoulder as he listened to their conversation, feeling out of the loop because he didn’t know anyone here besides Calum’s family. Calum let go of Michael’s hand and wrapped his arm around Michael’s waist, pulling him closer to him without skipping a beat. They probably looked very coupley, Michael thought, but it also felt really familiar, comfortable even.

“So how long have you guys been together?”

Michael snapped back to reality and his heart stopped for a second. They hadn’t rehearsed a back story or anything. This was it, their cover was going to be blown.

“Uhh, about 9 months maybe? That sound about right babe?” Calum said smoothly, looking down at Michael’s wide eyes with a smirk on his face. Of course. Of course Calum could be so laid back about this and so quick to come up with a lie.

“Yeah that sounds about right, _babe_.” Michael replied. Calum stuck out his tongue at Michael and crossed his eyes, causing Michael to snort to himself.

“You guys are too precious,” Calum’s neighbor said. She shook her head and tucked a piece of greying hair behind her ear. “I remember seeing you guys play together when you were younger, and look at you now.” She had a fond look on her face as she looked between the two boys.

Michael’s throat started to dry up a bit. This lady was completely serious; she totally believed that he and Calum were together and she thought that they were like, _made for each other_ or something.

Michael picked his head up off of Calum’s shoulder and shifted away from him a bit so he could look at Calum’s face. Was he internally freaking out as much as Michael was? Probably not.

Without even looking at Michael Calum reached his hand back down and intertwined his fingers with Michael’s. “Yeah,” he said softly and looked over Michael with a slight smile on his face, “Look at us now.”

Michael’s stomach did a somersault and he could feel his mouth hanging open. There was something so sweet and genuine about the way Calum spoke. He knew they were only pretending to be boyfriends but fuck, that felt so real.

Michael squeezed Calum’s hand and looked down at the grass. He could feel his cheeks heating up and that was NOT supposed to happen when your bestfriend is nice to you.

Michael didn’t even notice when Calum’s neighbor said goodbye and walked off, but when he looked up she was gone and Calum was wearing a shit eating grin, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

“What?” Michael questioned.

“You’re cute when you blush Mikey,” Calum said in a condescending tone leaning forward and pinching Michael’s cheek with his free hand.

“Get off of me,” Michael mumbled through his laughter and pushed Calum’s hand away. “Let’s just go smoke already.”

“So bossy,” Calum muttered as he started to pull Michael through his backyard, weaving between the small clumps of family and friends talking and eating. Michael tried to ignore all of the kind stares that everyone was giving him and Calum as they approached the back door.

Michael was used to fans saying that they boys would be good together but it was weird when they were actually pretending to be together and people found it believable. Like more than believable. Like they were inevitable, bound to get together, only a matter of time, no surprise whatsoever.

Before Calum could open the sliding glass door that leads into the house, Mali-koa stepped in front of them and blocked the entryway.

“Hey Calum, Hey Michael,” Mali said in a cheery voice.

“Hey,” Michael replied with a wave, trying not to look Calum’s sister in the eye. He was still embarrassed about that one time when they were 15 and he accidentally blurted out that he thought Mali was hot. To her face.

“Mali can you move?” Calum said, irritation evident in his voice. It was obvious he just wanted to go smoke and to stop being interrogated about their [fake] relationship.

“I will, I will I just wanted to say congrats to you and Mikey for finally getting together. Took you long enough, although Mikey I have to say I feel a little betrayed.” Mali smirked as she looked between the two of them. Michael was blushing furiously and Calum’s jaw was set tight. Mali and him got on really well, except for the times when they didn’t.

“So when are you guys gunna go public?” Mali asked casually.

Michael’s eyes practically fell out of his head and his throat started to dry up. He started to try and explain but ended up just fumbling over his words, “No we’re not -, w-we don’t -”

“Mali we’re not actually dating,” Calum deadpanned. “He’s pretending to be my boyfriend so mom and dad won’t bother us when we sneak off to go smoke.”

Mali laughed a bit as she nodded knowingly. “Happy?” Calum snapped at her, face set in a frown, “Can we go now?”

Mali just nodded and stepped aside, biting back a smile. Michael kept his mouth shut and followed Calum as he tugged him along, still holding his hand tightly.

“You guys would be really cute though, just saying!” Mali sing-songed over her shoulder as she walked in the opposite direction of the boys.

Michael let out a nervous laugh as he looked over at Calum. He was looking down at the ground as he walked through the house and Michael could see that even though he wasn’t smiling his cheeks were slightly blushed as well.

Michael’s heart fluttered at the sight of his best friend blushing over the idea of them being together. Michael loved when Calum’s face was flushed like that, he wanted to pinch his cheeks and kiss his nose and run his fingers through his hair. Maybe Calum was embarrassed of the idea, of actually being in a relationship with his best friend, but either way Michael couldn’t help the way his stomach flipped because he had contributed to that beautiful blush on Calum’s cheeks.

“We can use the bathroom, yeah?” Calum mumbled over his shoulder to Michael, pulling him from his thoughts. He hadn’t even realized they had made it up the stairs and were now in the upstairs hallway.

“Y-yeah that’s cool,” Michael stuttered out, trying to gather his thoughts. “Do you have a piece or are we rolling?”

“Rolled ‘em last night,” Calum said proudly, facing Michael.

“Nice,” Michael replied back smiling.

Calum let get of Michael’s hand and he had totally forgotten that they had still been clinging to each other. Michael wiped his clammy hands on his jeans as subtly as he could before slipping them into his pockets. “Just let me grab it out of my room.” Calum turned and opened one of the doors in the hallway, disappearing into his room momentarily.

Michael waited in the hallway, rocking back onto his heels and looking around the hall, looking at the pictures framed on the walls of Calum and his family. There were a few more recent ones but most of them were from before the band took off, Calum’s limbs still gangly and wiry and his skin absent of ink There were some of Calum in his soccer uniform and some of him in his school uniform.

Michael chuckled, remembering how they used to be in situations similar to this back then: hiding in the bathroom while Calum’s parents slept or went out of the house and attempting to get high. Michael remembers the first couple times they weren’t even using the pipe correctly and ended up wasting a good majority of the weed. Michael remembers learning how to roll a blunt at a party and showing Calum his new trick the next time he slept over. Michael was so proud of himself and so giddy over how impressed Calum was, begging Michael to teach him to roll as well.

They never wasted any weed after that, spending the majority of their weekends messing around on the guitar, playing FIFA and getting high in Calum’s bathroom. They didn’t smoke as often when the band got started because they became so busy but they still tried to set aside best friend time to bond and get high.

“I was such a little nerd back then,” Michael jumped at the sound of Calum’s voice behind him, not even noticing when he came out of his room. Michael turned around and laughed, “Yeah you were.”

Calum pushed Michael playfully, “Come on fucker,” he said as he started to walk past Michael.

Michael giggled and followed Calum past another door and into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, locked it, and flipped the switch that turned on the vents for the tiny bathroom. Calum handed Michael a towel and Michael twisted it up and fit it into the crack underneath the door as best he could so the smell and the smoke wouldn’t permeate throughout the house. Calum sat on the closed toilet seat and took a plastic baggy out of his pocket.

Michael leaned back against the sink next to him and watched as Calum pulled out a tightly rolled joint and a lighter. He put the baggy back in his pocket and lit the joint before handing it to Michael. Calum always let Michael take the first hit, being a good host he supposed. Michael brought the joint to his lips and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke fill his throat and seep into his lungs. He held it for a moment before exhaling slowly watching the smoke swirl out in front of him. He took another hit before passing the joint over to Calum, who put the lighter down on the sink and took it from him. Calum imitated Michael’s actions and they began passing the joint back in forth in silence.

Smoke began to fog up the bathroom and Michael could feel his body get lighter and fuzzy, his skin warm and his mind relaxed. He took a particularly deep hit and exhaled through his nose and mouth, watching the smoke and thinking that he kind of looked like a dragon blowing smoke out of his nose. He started to laugh to himself at that image, being a dragon with flaming red hair.

He turned to tell Calum about his awesome vision but Calum was already staring at Michael intently. Michael shifted under Calum’s gaze. Calum’s  lips were puffy and red (just like his eyes, Michael really hoped there were some eye drops in the medicine cabinet or something) and his cheeks were flushed again.

Dumbstruck, Michael just stuck his shaking hand out offering Calum the joint (or what was left of it). Calum took it and kept his eyes on Michael the whole time he inhaled. Michael couldn’t look away as he watched Calum wrap his lips around the joint. His nimble fingers holding it delicately and his chest heaving as he inhaled. Calum held the smoke for a moment before parting his lips slightly as the smoke rolled out of his mouth beautifully. Michael’s mouth fell open slightly and he swiped his tongue over his lips quickly.

“Hey Mikey?” Calum spoke, his voice scratchy from inhaling so much smoke. Michael felt a shiver go through his body at the sound of it, so undeniably hot. “Ever shotgunned before?”

They both knew he had, they both had, with random people at parties and such. Calum asked anyways, like he was testing the waters. Michael nodded quickly and spoke up, “Yeah a couple times.”

Calum stood up slowly and moved to stand right in front of Michael. “Do you want to? This joint’s almost done, might as well finish it off.”

Calum’s voice sounded like he was trying to come off as casual but it wavered as he questioned him, almost like he was nervous to ask Michael. Michael just nodded and watched Calum’s face as he inhaled from the dwindling joint.

His eyes followed Calum’s movements, his heart pounding in his ears as he waited for Calum to do something. He took a step closer towards Michael, slotting himself between Michael’s legs. He placed a hand on Michael’s jaw and traced his thumb over Michael’s cheek to his bottom lip. Calum looked intently at Michael’s mouth as Michael opened up for Calum without even having to be asked.

Michael watched Calum’s eyes flutter as he leaned in and Michael went a little cross eyed trying to watch him. Calum stopped not even an inch away from Michael’s lips and exhaled into Michael’s mouth. Michael inhaled as best he could but he was having trouble breathing (and thinking) when he could practically feel Calum’s lips on his own and his large hand holding Michael’s face in place.

Michael held the smoke in his throat as Calum shifted back away from Michael. He dropped his hand from Michael’s face and turned away from him to lean over and lift up the toilet seat, tossing the excess paper from the now used up joint into the bowl. Michael exhaled the smoke into the air and tried not to feel too disappointed at the loss of contact.

Calum stood back up and attempted to look Michael in the eyes, but Michael kept shifting his gaze to look anywhere else. Michael could feel his body vibrating and his skin was crawling. Calum’s warmth was rolling off of him and Michael just wanted to be touched, his high heightening his senses and making him crave the feeling of someone else’s warm skin on his. Michael’s fingers twitched with want, but both of their hands remained at their sides awkwardly.

“That was fun, hm?” Calum said in a low voice.

Michael reached up to fix his hair, moving the slight fringe out of his eyes and answering him, “Yeah, who’d you get it from? It was really good.”

Calum smiled shyly, “Just the same guy we used to buy from, you know the one a couple blocks over.”

Michael hummed in acknowledgement but then became quiet, Calum having to break the silence once again. “How ya feelin’?”

Michael finally looked up at Calum, looking him in the eyes. He instantly regretted it, Calum’s wide brown eyes and soft mouth making him yearn for the dark haired boys touch. He turned his face towards the door and looked up at the ceiling. Why was Calum still standing so close to him? He kind of felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Oh sorry, I um, didn’t know I was making you uncomfortable,” Calum mumbled out as he took a step back away from Michael.

_Fuck_ , he didn’t realize he said that out loud. “N-no it’s just like, a little cramped in here is all.” Michael fumbled over his words. He didn’t want Calum to move away from him but being so close to him was making him dizzy.

“Why am I making you dizzy?” Calum said, giggling nervously and giving Michael an inquisitive look.

“Shit,” Michael breathed out, “I didn’t mean to say that out loud either.” This time Calum let out a real laugh and gave Michael a toothy smile, pulling at Michael’s heart strings and making him smile back.

Michael put his hands behind him on the sink for support as he leaned back against it some more. The smoke was still heavy in the small quarters of the bathroom and so was the tension. Calum was staring at Michael again.

“You’ve been staring at me all day bro, I know I’m your boyfriend but chill,” Michael said with a laugh. He expected Calum to laugh it off as well but he looked completely serious as he answered nonchalantly, “Can’t help it, you’re really pretty.”

Michael’s breath hitched and he stood motionless as Calum chewed on his lower lip.

“W-what?” Michael said dumbly.

He kept his gaze locked on the long column of Calum’s neck, watching the tendons and muscles twitch as Calum swallowed and returned to his previous position in between Michael’s legs.

“Yeah, you’re really pretty. Prettier than any girlfriend I’ve ever had,” Calum breathed out, the corner of his lips twitching up into a smile.

“Really?” Michael asked hopefully. Calum nodded and reached his hand up to push the hair out of Michael’s eyes, tucking it behind his ear and bringing his hand to rest on his jaw. “Did such a good job pretending to be my boyfriend, very convincing.” Calum’s tone was teasing but his eyes were serious.

Michael smiled shyly. “It was kind of fun, everybody totally bought it,” Michael paused before speaking again, “We’d be pretty good together, huh?”

Michael bit his lip unsure if he had gone too far, if he had been misreading what Calum was saying. But Calum nodded slowly and suddenly he seemed so much closer and when did that happen? Michael was definitely still very high.

He felt Calum place his other hand on Michael’s hip gingerly and Michael swore a hole was burning through his shirt and into his skin from the warmth of Calum’s hand. Michael was getting dizzy again but Calum kept inching closer, his chest now flush against Michael’s.

Michael couldn’t stand it anymore; he lurched forward and pressed his lips to Calum’s. Calum pressed back with just as much force and intensity as Michael was giving and Michael’s head was still fuzzy but god this was just _too_ good. Calum’s lips were as warm as the rest of him, soft and working over Michael’s.

Calum licked at Michael’s bottom lip and Michael opened up for him, feeling Calum lick into his mouth before turning his head to the side for a better angle. Michael’s knees got weak at the feeling of Calum’s tongue gliding along his own. He fisted his hands into the fabric of Calum’s shirt to bring him even closer and he let out a gasp as Calum pressed their hips together. Michael could feel the outline of Calum’s cock through his jeans and he felt his own cock reacting to the friction.

Calum brought his other hand to cup Michael’s face, kissing him so fiercely that Michael could do nothing but let Calum have control. He let his hands spread out against Calum’s chest and raked them down his abdomen, not missing the whimper that escaped Calum’s throat as Michael’s fingers dragged over his nipples. Michael’s lips dragged across Calum's cheek and a long his jaw, attaching to his neck and sucking hard. Calum groaned and grabbed at Michael's ass, pulling him against him and grinding on each other messily.

"Fuck Michael," Calum breathed out, his voice raspy. Calum’s voice made Michael’s insides feel funny, but in a good way. He never realized how badly he wanted to hear Calum like this until now. Michael pushed at Calum's chest so there was some more space between them and dropped down to his knees.

"Wanna suck you off, is that okay?" Michael asked shakily, gliding his hands up underneath Calum's shirt to feel his tight stomach. Calum was staring down at him, pupils blown wide and tugging at his own hair. He his breathing was heavy and his mouth was hanging open slightly as he nodded quickly, apparently unable to form words. (Michael knew the feeling.)

Michael grinned up at him and got to work; he dragged a hand over Calum's crotch, pressing down with the heel of his palm and watching Calum's hips stutter as he used his other hand to keep Calum's shirt pushed up. Calum was so hard through his jeans, his bulge right in front of Michael's face and making Michael’s mouth water in anticipation.

Michael smiled cockily to himself as Calum’s breath hitched when Michael mouthed at his hard on through his jeans. It wasn’t the first time Michael had given head but he wanted to give Calum the best blowjob of his life. He quickly unbuttoned Calum’s jeans and hooked his thumbs into the waistband peeling them down his thighs along with his boxers. He kissed the strong muscle there, admiring how firm Calum's thighs were, so different from his own soft, pale thighs.

It's not like Michael had never seen Calum's dick before, but never in this context. And certainly never this close up. He reached a hand up and curled his fingers around Calum’s dick, not missing the way Calum’s whole body tensed up at his touch. He pumped his fist a few times before leaning in to suck at Calum’s tip. Calum’s hands flew to grab the bathroom sink, his body now hunched over Michael’s. Calum’s breathing grew shallower and he bit his bottom lip hard to keep himself quiet as Michael took more of Calum’s cock into his mouth, gazing up at him with wide eyes.

“Fuck Michael, you look so fucking dirty like this,” Calum choked out, his hips bucking forward involuntarily.

Michael gagged but quickly recovered, bobbing his mouth languidly on Calum’s dick, teasing him. Calum tried not to move too much but the heat of Michael’s mouth was just too good; it made his whole body feel like he was on fire and Michael was taking it so well, never backing off no matter how much he choked. Michael pulled off slowly and kitten licked Calum’s tip, collecting pre come on his tongue and swallowing it.

“You don’t have to be so quiet you know,” Michael said to Calum, cringing slightly at how fucked his voice was. Everyone was going to know what happened between them and that only reminded Michael how fucking hard he was.

“Don’t want anyone to hear,” Calum huffed as he threaded fingers through Michael’s red hair.

Michael hummed at the contact and leaned into Calum’s touch, eyes fluttering closed and relaxing. When Calum tugged at Michael’s ends Michael let out a whine and leaned in to mouth at Calum’s balls. Calum kept a hand in Michael’s hair as Michael licked and sucked on Calum’s balls, stroking Calum’s cock lazily. Calum started to let out soft little moans and Michael knew he was getting closer.

He got his mouth back around Calum’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip as he brought both of his hands to rest on Calum’s ass. Michael squeezed Calum’s cheeks underneath his hands and Calum let out a groan. Michael took more of Calum into his mouth as he continued to grip Calum’s ass, pulling him closer.

“Mikey I-I’m so close,” Calum whined, his voice shaky as he kept a hand in Michael’s hair, pulling hard, and another hand gripping the sink tightly.

Michael pulled off of Calum’s dick again to speak. “Want you to come on my tongue,” he whispered, slipping one of his fingers into his mouth and sucking on it briefly.

He took Calum’s tip into his mouth again as he returned his hand back to it’s previous position on Calum’s ass. This time he trailed his slick finger between Calum’s cheeks, circling around Calum’s hole slowly. That was all it took for Calum’s load to shoot out onto Michael’s tongue. Michael continued to tease Calum’s hole and watched Calum’s face the whole time as he swallowed his come. Michael was definitely satisfied with Calum’s string of curses (“fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _Michael_ fuck”) and the long moan that followed as he finished.

Before Michael could even wipe his mouth with the back of his hand he was being pulled up onto his feet and kissed hard. Michael sighed into the kiss and rutted against Calum’s hip; he was already so close, he was thankful his jeans were black and no one would be able to see the wet patch that had seeped through to the front of his jeans.

The wind felt like it had been knocked out of Michael’s chest as he felt Calum grab onto his crotch and rub him through his jeans.

“Come on Mikey,” Calum grunted against Michael’s lips, “Come for me baby.”

He would deny it if Calum ever mentioned it, but it was definitely the pet name that pushed Michael over the edge. He came in his jeans with a gasp against Calum’s lips, bucking his hips as he rode out his high. He felt his whole body tingling and his head was swimming. He pressed his face into Calum’s neck as he regained his breath.

The smoke in the bathroom had cleared but Michael still felt like he was on Cloud 9, his orgasm feeling much more euphoric than usual.

“Shit,” Michael heaved out, kissing the base of Calum’s neck, “That was so good.”

He meant it too, not just the orgasm part (which was always a good thing in Michael’s book) but the fact that it was with Calum, his Calum. Calum laughed and wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist, squeezing him and bringing him close.

“Do you wanna borrow some jeans? So you don’t have to keep wearing those for the rest of the day?”

Michael hummed and nodded into Calum’s neck, nuzzling himself even closer. “Cuddle me,” Michael whined pathetically and Calum couldn’t help but squirm at how gravelly Michael’s voice sounded, knowing that was his doing.

“Alright,” Calum agreed. He peeled Michael off of him as he quickly sprayed the bathroom with the disinfectant they kept in the medicine cabinet and collected the towel from beneath the door.

Twenty minutes later the boys were resting in Calum’s bed, the BBQ downstairs forgotten along with their jeans. Calum was holding Michael close to chest so Michael could hear the steady thumping of his heartbeat. Michael’s legs were thrown lazily over Calum’s and they laid in silence for a little while, neither one of them mentioning the events that just occurred.

Michael and Calum had kissed before, but Michael had kissed all of his bandmates and quite a few other members of various bands. But he’d never done anything like that with Calum. And like, Michael wanted to do it again. But he also wanted to hold his hand some more. And kiss him in public. And cuddle like this.

“Do you think your parent’s are gonna come looking for us?” Michael asked quietly, moving his head to look up at Calum. Calum made a face before answering, “Nah, I don’t think so. Mali probably told them we went off by ourselves.” Calum rubbed his hand up and down along Michael’s back, his fingers catching in the fabric of Michael’s shirt occasionally.

“Cal, what’d your parents say when you told them we were together? Like, did they even question it?” Michael wondered aloud. It seemed like no one was even slightly surprised about them “getting together”.

Calum shifted underneath Michael as he hesitated before answering. “They just said that they were happy for us. Not much else really.” Michael let out a low noise in acknowledgement and they fell silent again.

This time Calum was the one to speak up, “You know I even forgot that we were just pretending,” Calum laughed nervously. His hand paused on the small of Michael’s back and rested there. Michael’s heart felt like it skipped a beat at Calum’s words (being this cliche was really making it hard to be punk rock). He had forgotten that it was an act as well, being with Calum had always been so natural. And being close like that didn’t even really feel that different, just better.

“Yeah,” Michael chuckled, “Same. We’re the cutest fake boyfriends ever.”

Michael rolled over on his side and Calum instinctively wrapped his arm around his best friend and angled himself right behind him. “That’s true,” he said, “Definitely the cutest fake couple. Even cuter than all the real couples.” Michael giggled. He was happy he had someone as great as Calum to call his best friend, to have grown up with and experienced so much with.

“Hey Cal,” Michael said cautiously. He knew he had to be careful about the way he brought this up. He knew Calum didn’t like to talk about his feelings or whatever, but Michael just had to know. “Hmm?” Cal hummed, sounding sleepier than he was a minute ago.

“What we, like did before or whatever... like, what was that? Like,” Michael let out a frustrated sigh, not getting his question across as smoothly as he intended. “It doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to, but it was nice. Like, I wouldn’t mind doing it again if you wanted to, or something..” He finished off awkwardly.

Cal was silent for a beat or two and Michael was sure that he was so embarrassed of ever doing anything with him and _shit_ he just fucked up everything - “I wouldn’t mind either,” Calum replied, interrupting his thoughts. “It was..cool.”

Michael heaved a sigh of relief as Calum leaned in and pressed a soft kiss at the back of Michael’s neck to punctuate his statement. Calum didn’t think it was weird that they hooked up. He was still was his best friend and he was snuggling Michael tightly. Michael could definitely get used to this.

 **  
** Michael scooted back against Calum’s chest as he yawned, ready to take the best nap of his life. “We should be real boyfriends I think,” Michael said with his eyes closed, “We could do this all the time.” Michael couldn’t see Calum grin stupidly at the back of Michael’s head but he felt Calum’s arms give him a squeeze as he replied, “Yeah that sounds pretty cool to me.” Michael always knew his best ideas came to him right before he fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it! tell me what you think :)
> 
> i hope you all had a happy new year and that this year brings good things <3


End file.
